


Down Boy

by ConfessionForAnotherTime



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BDSM, Butt Plugs, Cock sheaths, Dog hood, Everyone Is Alive, F/M, Hand paws, Knotting, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Pet Play, Post-Canon, Therapy, everyone is happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-24
Updated: 2017-11-24
Packaged: 2019-02-06 10:17:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12815394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConfessionForAnotherTime/pseuds/ConfessionForAnotherTime
Summary: After getting out of Project Freelancer, Wash and Tex settle into a life together... with the help of their therapist.





	Down Boy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rangerofdiscord](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rangerofdiscord/gifts).



> Yes there are sheaths like this.
> 
> Also, sex doesn't magically "cure" them of their PTSD, but they sure enjoy experimenting.

After so long in the war, they finally made it out. Best case scenario, they would be saddled with some post traumatic stress disorder, but since that was standard for military combat personnel, both Allison and David took that as par for the course. Neither of them continued using their first names except on legal documents.It was easier to simply go by Tex and Wash as they had been designated by the project. 

As part of the couples therapy that the two of them had agreed upon, they had gone with a therapist who specialized in less ordinary techniques of monitoring and handling control.  _ Remember, the two of you want to have a sense of control and there’s no better way than to act that out in the bedroom. You two have a healthy sex life yes? _ They had been skeptical at first, but under the careful guidance of their therapist, the two of them had started experiments with bondage and roleplay, switching to best suit their needs.. 

Or in this case, what suited Tex’s needs.

“Do you remember the rules, Wash?” Tex curled her fingers under his chin, hugging him from behind. Clad in just his sweatpants, he held her close with his back to her chest. She nipped at his ear, feeling him shudder under her touch. 

“I remember. Same as it has been. Same as it will always be.” He ran a finger under the band of his collar, making sure it wasn’t too tight. “Are we using the sheath?”

Tex leaned over to kiss his cheek, hugging him close. “Not this time. I think it was a bit too much for my cunt to take last time.” She laughed pulling away from him to go over and grab the half hood that would cover his hair but leave his face exposed. “No muzzle this time either. You’re lapping up my pussy today.” 

He nodded and kneeled before her, squaring off his shoulders to poise himself as straight as he could while she fastened the hood, complete with ears. Wash presented her with his hands, letting her fasten the paws around them. He shook his head, and the ears flapped against the leather hood. 

“You’re silly.”

“You’re the one who put them on me.”

“You like it. Besides, puppies don’t talk.” Tex walked around him, guiding him to get on his hands and knees so she could slide his sweats down, caressing his smooth backside. Wash closed his eyes as she parted the freckled sea, teasing his asshole. Wash licked his lips at the sound of the lube bottle opening and the feeling of the blunt end of the tail buttplug pushing against his opening. He had taken it enough times to know how much was enough. She teased the plug into him and he pushed back, taking in all of the plug far faster than Tex would have made him initially. He whimpered happily, wiggling his ass to wag the tail. 

“So eager today, aren’t we? Now.” Tex leaned down to clip the leash to his collar, ignoring the his burgeoning erection  and walked toward the back yard. “Come on. I have a ball for you to chase.”

Wash frowned at her. Daylight usually meant that Mrs. Alder was out in her garden. It wasn’t Tuesday. She wasn’t at water aerobics. Not that he knew the personal daily routines of the elderly women on their street. It had nothing to do with them paying him to do yardwork shirtless as they objectified him and tucked money into his board shorts. No. Wash didn’t want to think about her, not when he had so much hot blonde right in front of him. Wash reared up, pulling Just inside the sliding glass door, Wash reared up and pulled Tex to the kitchen floor.. Fine, if she wanted to give the neighbors a show, they could give a show, but only if the neighborhood looked for it. 

Wash dragged his tongue up her belly, paws on either side of her arms. He took the zipper of her athletic top between his teeth and pulled it down to expose her breasts. Her breasts rested against her chest, exposing her breast bone and leaving her open to a series of licks and soft kisses that only he knew she loved. 

As his tongue lavished over her soft skin, he looked up to watch her face. Her eyes were closed, mouth twisted with delight at the delicate nature of his tongue smoothing over her skin. He pulled her nipple into his mouth once she arched her back, and he wedged his thigh between  her legs. He wanted to take the paws off and spread her wide, fucking her deep on his fingers. He wanted to scratch down her torso, leaving red lines down her ribs and spark that wild look in her eye when they involved pain in their play time. He had to be more creative now. 

His tongue painted up higher on her skin, licking his lips before sucking lightly on her neck. “I love it when you’re mine,” he growled into her ear, now with both of his legs between hers as he rocked his erection against her track pants. 

“No talking, Puppy.”

Wash nodded, licking his way back up her chest. He growled low in his throat, dipping his head back down to catch the waistband of her track pants with his teeth. He pulled them down, missing her panties. Wash laid flat on the floor, nosing her pussy and covering his face in her scent. He breathed her in, slipping his tongue into her panties. He was ready for her by this point and sensed her eagerness, sat up, and  pushed her panties to the side. 

“Have a lick, Puppy.”

Wash grinned wide, lapping between her legs as she spread her legs further and ran her hands over his shoulders. Each time felt like the first time with how sensitive she was to his touches. It didn’t help that his tongue seemed to press into every sensitive spot of her body, leaving her to writhe under his touch. He pawed at her panties as her wetness grew, coating his lips and face. Panting softly, he kissed her thigh as she tugged at one of his ears. He knew what she wanted. He just wanted to hear her say it. 

He licked the tender inside of her thigh after each kiss. Tex shivered and hooked her fingers under the sides of her panties, maneuvering them down her legs without disrupting his attentions. 

“Move, Pup. I need you.”

Tex rolled over onto her hands and knees, presenting herself to him. She didn’t want to wait  for him to lick her and prep her per usual, ready for him to be inside her and thrusting and making the both of them feel good as she tugged at his hands.

Wash yipped happily, jumping up onto her and mounting her like they had done so many times before. “This is always my favorite part,” Wash whispered into ther ear, knowing he was disobeying her directions not to talk at all when he was like this. The feel of her skin as she shivered under him was more than enough to make him disregard her rule. Keeping his body flush with hers, he clumsily humped her from behind, waiting for Tex to drop her face to the floor and help guide him into her. 

Despite how turned on she was, she was happy she hadn’t told him to use the sheath. His natural girth was enough for right now, and this was about need for the both of them, not because she wanted to be knotted. Not tonight. They could save that for another time. 

Tex dropped her mouth open as she splayed her hands out on the floor, letting Wash paw at her hips and thrusting into her quickly and unevenly. She had told him long ago that she liked it when he didn’t keep a steady pace, instead keeping her on her toes. The uneven pace allowed her not to grow too used to anything he was throwing at her. She squeezed her eyes shut, shuddering out a breath as he started to fuck her rougher. 

“Fucking hell Wash, I love it when you’re an animal like this.” She ground her teeth as her eyes rolled back when he angled his cock up into her, hitting deep into her cunt. 

“Isn’t that the point?” he growled in her ear. She turned her face back to kiss him, pushing back against his cock and fucking herself harder against him. 

Tex was panting in no time, listening to his growls as he fucked her hard and fast. She was desperate for a rhythm, whining at him pitifully. She was giving him all the signals to be able to have him finish, and she knew that he should be getting close with how hard he was rutting against her. Her pants and moans made her lay with her face back down against the floor, taking in the feel of him filling her over and over. 

She moaned loudly as he created a rhythm, no longer teasing her with rough, uneven strokes as he reached between her legs to rub his paw against her clit as best as he could, whimpering when he failed. Instead he doubled his efforts and angled himself up into her g-spot, feeling her shudder and cum around his cock, gripping him tight as he thrusted into her for those final few strokes. Tex could feel him go still  inside her after those last few thrusts and slowly pull out, leaving a thick stream of cum behind him. 

Wash collapsed next to her, exposing his belly to her and wiggling like a puppy.She couldn’t help but laugh. Tex leaned in to kiss him, reaching up to unfasten the hood and release his hands from the confines of the paws. She kissed each of his fingers and massaged his wrists, taking him into her arms, despite  herslightly smaller frame. 

“How was that?” she asked, kissing his forehead, rubbing her lips against his skin and humming softly. 

“So fun, though I think next time we need the sheath. You were so wet from everything that I had a hard time keeping myself together. You might have liked it the way it was, but I know you love it when I knot you.” Wash rested his head against her chest, kissing her collarbone and cradling himself in her arms.. “Though it was incredibly hot to watch you lose yourself there. I didn’t think you were going to let me go like that. Normally you tell me what to do the whole time.” 

Tex rested her head on top of his. “It felt right to let go. Each of us having a bit of control this time was a nice change of pace. Ya know?” She pulled back, looking into his eyes and pulling him in for a quick. “Besides, I know how much you like taking me from behind like that.”

Wash quirked a smile, taking his chance to lavish her with kisses down her body now, the paws no longer stopping him from touching her in every sensitive spot. He kissed each of her breasts, licking her nipples enough to make her back arch up into the contact. His lips fluttered over her ribs, down to her navel and he left a set of kisses across her hips that made her giggle at the feather lightness of the touches. He found that she laughed more now that they had the time to and the laughter soon turned to a throaty moan as he buried his tongue between her legs and lapped against her clit. 

He   wasn’t always keen on going down on her after he finished inside her but today seemed different for both of them. A moving forward of sorts as she arched her hips and pressed her cunt against his ever imploring tongue. Tex found herself panting against his motions again, not just licking his cum out of her but also pushing his tongue further into her. 

She bit her lip when he angled her hips upward, still licking her and sucking lightly on her clit. She was close when he pulled away, and she fought the urge to shove his head back down to finish her off when she opened her eyes to see his face inches from hers. He lowered his mouth to kiss her, simultaneously pushing into her again, though this time he felt thicker. 

She grabbed either side of his face, kissing him deeply and nibbling at his lips. She didn’t have time to think about how he found the time to grab the sheath, but she had been thoroughly distracted and now, he pushed into her fully. The bulb of the knot pressed her cunt open wider and she arched at his thrusts, bringing her legs up to dig her heels into his back as she urged him to fuck her harder, faster. 

Tex released his cheeks, her hands falling to her sides as he fucked her harder, the bulb of the knot slipping in and out of her at a quicker pace than she was used to, but the added slickness of the cum made it easy to accommodate. Tex looked around desperately for something to muffle herself while he fucked her deeply, rubbing the knot against her g-spot in such a manner that left her feeling undignified and slutty in the best possible way.

“Shhh babe, just let go,” Wash said lowly in her ear as he picked up the pace, lifting her hips so they rested on his thighs as he took her deeper. Tex moaned loud enough to wake the neighbors, had they been sleeping, but the look on Wash’s face told her to roll with it. This was about them, not about who could hear. 

Tex closed her eyes for just a moment, opening them to watch him as she shuddered around him a second time, cumming around his cock, sending a gush of fluid out from her cunt and across his lap. 

Wash leaned down and brought her into a sitting position and kissed her, still thrusting up into her as he watched her face as she started to go limp from the oversensitized. 

Wash kissed her deeply as he came in her a second time, holding her close before finally pulling out of her. He laid her down next to him, brushing her hair from her eyes and kissing her again. 

“Sometimes, it’s fun to be surprised.”

Tex laughed.

**Author's Note:**

> I am so sorry if this is not what you expected.


End file.
